First Year At Hogwarts
by T.A.R.D.I.S.of.the.Doctor
Summary: Lucine Cæla is starting her first year at Hogwarts...with the Weasley twins. What will she think of them, and what will they think of her? With a blossoming romance between Fred and Lucine (to happen in later chapters), what will happen in the years to follow? What new pranks will unfold? Fred/OC
1. Meeting the Twins

A/N: I do not own any of the characters except for the Cæla family.

* * *

Hogwarts. Finally she got to see it. She had been raised on stories of Hogwarts and waited desperately for her letter. The castle was even more magnificent that she had originally pictured. The turrets soared high into the sky, and the firelight in the windows was reflected in the lake. As the boats sailed over the lake, she cast her thoughts back to the train station and what had happened.

The day had started out normally enough, for the Cæla family. They had gotten everything packed the week before, with a few last minute additions of the new books Lucine had bought for herself in Diagon Alley. Then they had put Lucine's trunk in Mum's shoulder bag, the one with an undetectable extension charm on it, grabbed her owl, Flick, and apparated to Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross station. Once on the train, after saying good-bye to Mum and Dad, she looked for a compartment on the train where she could sit and read and think about which house she would possibly be in. She eventually found an empty compartment and sat down. It was near the middle of the train and she didn't think anyone would bother her, as she had the distinctive features—light blonde curly hair, emerald green eyes, high cheekbones, and pale skin—that marked the pure-blood family Cæla. Right after the train started moving, two red-headed and freckled boys that were practically mirror images of each other came in and sat right down, without even asking if there was anyone else there!

Lucine tried to ignore them, continuing to read her book, but as they tried and tried to get her attention, she finally gave up on reading and looked directly at them. Taking in their general state of disarray and their physical appearance as well, she put two and two together. "You are the Weasley twins, aren't you?"

"Well, well, she does notice us." The one sitting on the right said.

"Yes, she does," that was the one on the left.

"To answer your question, yes, we are the Weasley twins. I'm Fred, by the way."

"And I'm George."

_Yes, that definitely cleared up who was who…at least right now, until she could study the two of them and figure out for sure which twin was which whenever she looked at them. _

"And we shouldn't really bother asking who you are, because we know who you are. You are a Cæla, aren't you?" The one on the right said. _What did he say his name was? Right, Fred._

"Well, yes I am. I am Lucine Cæla. And I really hope you aren't lying to me about your names. I have ways of finding out who people are."

"We didn't lie to you about what our names are. I really am Fred, and he really is George." Fred, who was sitting on the right, said, pointing to his brother, George, who was sitting on the left. _Good, Fred's got guts. That'll serve him well. _Lucine thought.

"Good. I'm going to go back to my book," Lucine said, gesturing to the open book on the seat next to her. She picked up her book and seemed to return to reading it. However, in reality, she studied the Weasley twins. Fred had a scar on his chin that was imperceptible, unless you studied him and knew it was there. _I'll have to ask him about that,_ she thought to herself. George did not, but he had a freckle right next to the outside corner of his left eye that Fred didn't have.

"I think she may be trying to figure out how to tell us apart, George," Fred whispered to his twin.

"I think you may be right. But she will have a nearly impossible time trying to figure it out." His twin replied.

"Well, I agree with you about the whole telling us apart thing. She would have to know our life stories to be able to tell us apart with any sort of accuracy." Fred agreed.

Satisfied that she could tell the twins apart every time she saw them, Lucine began to read her book again. The twins put their heads together and started whispering. Lucine didn't know about what, but resolved to ask them when the trolley came by.

The hours passed with nothing of interest happening, except the changing countryside out the windows of the Hogwarts Express. Soon enough, the trolley came by.

"Anything off the trolley, dears?" The witch behind it asked.

"I would love some!" Lucine answered. "Did you boys want anything?" she asked Fred and George.

"No, we're okay." They responded in unison. Although Lucine did notice them looking wistfully at the Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pasties, and chocolate frogs.

"I'll have some of the Every Flavour Beans, pumpkin pasties, chocolate frogs, and licorice wands." She told the trolley lady.

"That'll be 3 Sickles."

Lucine handed over 3 Sickles from her stash of coins inside her purse, and received the treats in return. She handed some of the sweets to the twins, saying, "Here, I know you want some. Just take it."

"Thanks, Lucine." Fred and George chorused, taking the offered sweets.

"You're welcome." She opened a chocolate frog and bit into it, looking at the card. It was a Bertie Bott card. _Fitting, _she thought._ We only have 3 boxes of his candy. _

Silence fell, with the three happily munching on sweets. Finally, when most of the candy was gone, Lucine asked, "Fred, how did you get that scar on your chin?"

Fred looked taken aback at her question, and turning to his brother, whispered, "How on earth did she know that was there?" He answered her and said, "Well, we were playing a prank on our older brother, Charlie, when we were 4 and it kind of backfired."

"What prank was it?"

He and George looked kind of sheepish. "We were trying to hide his models of dragons."

"Ah." Lucine nodded in understanding. Model dragons had temperaments that were notoriously similar to their real-life counterparts. He probably startled a particularly nasty one and got scratched for his pains. "See, I was quite the prankster at my house and amongst my family. My younger cousin would used to get so mad at some of the pranks I pulled on him."

"Who was that?" George asked.

"Draco Malfoy."

"Really? You're close with him?" they asked.

"Yeah, my parents and theirs would get together all the time and throw the two of us together. We didn't have much of a choice, though. It was hang out with each other, or be bored out of our minds for the next several hours, while Mum and Dad would make small talk with other famous people that we didn't really care about."

The three talked about the pranks they all pulled as younger children for the next couple hours.

_ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. ATTENTION ALL STUDENTS. WE WILL BE PULLING INTO THE HOGSMEADE STATION IN 30 MINUTES. PLEASE MAKE SURE ALL YOUR THINGS ARE TOGETHER AND BE READY TO DISEMBARK. THANK YOU._

"Well, guess we better get ready to go. Would you two mind stepping out while I change into my robes? Thank you." Lucine said, shooing the twins out the door. The twins obliged and stepped out into the corridor. Lucine got changed and stepped out, letting the twins go in to change.

The train pulled into the station soon after they were changed, and they all disembarked.

"Firs' years over here! Firs' years over here!" They heard someone call. They looked toward the sound of the deep, gravelly voice, and saw a huge man, towering above everyone else.

"I wonder who he is." Fred whispered.

"I don't know." Lucine whispered back.

"Alrigh' everyone into the boats. No more'n 4 to a boat." the man said. Lucine piled into a boat with Fred, George, and another boy who was named Lee Jordan. The boats started sailing across the surface of the lake. The lake was gilded with the firelight from the castle windows. Soon the boats reached the castle and the first years got out. "Follow me," the man said, turning away and walking toward the big double doors that led into the Hogwarts.

* * *

So I hope you guys enjoyed that, and please review!


	2. The Sorting

Hey everyone! Thanks to HoodedSpellcaster, who was my first review for this story! I hope you like this chapter!  
To everyone else who has read this: I hope you enjoy it, and please review! I have a muse and reviews are food and water to her!

I do not own Harry Potter, but I do own Lucine!

* * *

"Here are the Firs' years, Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." She said.

Professor McGonagall led them farther into the Entrance Hall, where she stopped and turned around to talk to them.

"The Sorting will begin in a few minutes. You will then proceed through these doors into the Great Hall, where you will be Sorted. Once you have been sorted, you will join your House at their table. While at Hogwarts, your House will be like your family. You will eat with your House, sleep in your House's dormitory, have classes with your House. While you are here, your triumphs will earn your House points, and any rule-breaking will lose your House points. The 4 Houses are Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. In a few minutes the Sorting Ceremony will take place in front of the rest of the school. While you are waiting to go in, I suggest you all smarten yourselves up a little. I will return when we are ready for the Sorting."

Lucine looked nervously at Fred and George. They looked just as nervous as she felt. "I wonder which Houses we'll be put in," she said.

"I hope we're in the same House," Fred commented.

"Yeah! That would be awesome! The three Pranksters!" George exclaimed.

They stood with the other First Years, waiting for Professor McGonagall to come back for them. Lucine fidgeted with her robes, anticipating her own Sorting. Suddenly the students near the back of the group gasped. Lucine, Fred, and George all turned around, and they saw a multitude of ghosts appearing through the wall. "Wow!" The crowd of First Years exclaimed. Even though Lucine had been raised in the Wizarding world, it was still so neat to see the castle ghosts.

"Oh! You must be the new First Years!" a fat ghost said. "I'm the Fat Friar, Hufflepuff House Ghost. I hope to see you in my House."

Another ghost had a fancy outfit with a high, stiff ruffle at the neck. "Hello, I'm Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington."

"You must be Nearly Headless Nick!" George said, excited. "My brothers Bill and Charlie told me all about you!"

"Well, I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington." the ghost replied, a little miffed at George's comments.

The other ghosts included a ghost in chains, covered in dark silver spots and a lady in a flowing gown.

Professor McGonagall came back through the doors on the side of the hallway, and motioned them forward. The ghosts had already disappeared into what Lucine supposed was the Great Hall. The First Years grouped together, and followed Professor McGonagall into the Great Hall. As they entered, the conversations in the room stopped, and everyone turned to look at the hat on the stool. As the older students watched the hat, the First Years turned to watch as well. Soon, a rip near the bottom opened, and the hat began to sing!

Lucine watched, dumbstruck as the hat sang a song about the four Houses and qualities of each one. Soon enough, its song finished, and the whole Hall burst into applause.

"Now, when I call your name, you will come up and put the Hat on. You will then be sorted into your House."

"Cæla, Lucine."

Lucine walked up to the stool and nervously put the hat on. "_Ah. Lucine C__æ__la. Where should I put you? You would do well in any of the Houses." _The Sorting Hat said in her ear. _"I don't care where you put me, just put me where I will do my absolute best." _She replied. _"Well, if that is your stance, it better be..." _The next bit was shouted to the whole school. _"SLYTHERIN!"_

Lucine was shocked. _Slytherin? Was that really where she would do her absolute best? Not the House with her new friends?_ Numbly she took the Hat off and walked over to the cheering table on the far left. She sat down and was congratulated by a black haired girl who must have been a Fifth Year, because she was wearing the Prefect badge.

"Congratulations, Lucine. Welcome to Slytherin. My name is Megara Josepa. I am one of the Prefects for Slytherin."

"Thanks." Lucine said, turning her attention to the front to watch the rest of the Sorting.

"Davies, Roger." A taller boy with brown hair went up to the stool and put the Hat on.

"_RAVENCLAW!" _He walked over to the table right next to the Slytherin table.

"Diggory, Cedric." He was also a tall boy with brown hair, and light skin.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!" _He smiled and walked over to the table on the far right, near the doors.

"Johnson, Angelina." She had black hair and brown skin, and was short, but still taller than Lucine.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _The table she walked over to was between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables.

"Jordan, Lee." He had black dreadlocks and dark brown skin, with a smile on his face that Lucine knew well. It was the smile of a prankster.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Pucey, Adrian." A pale boy with light brown hair walked up to the stool and sat down. The Hat had barely touched his head when it yelled, "_SLYTHERIN!"_

"Spinnet, Alicia." She looked like Angelina Johnson, with her black hair and brown skin.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"Stimpson, Patricia." A lightly tanned girl with dark blonde hair walked up to Professor McGonagall and sat down on the stool.

"_HUFFLEPUFF!"_

"Towler, Kenneth." A light-haired boy walked up and sat down.

"_GRYFFINDOR!" _the Hat yelled.

"Warrington, Cassius." Warrington had black hair and pale skin. He was also larger than any of the other First Years.

"_SLYTHERIN!"_

"Weasley, Fred." Lucine crossed her fingers as Fred walked up to the stool. As he sat down, she noticed that he looked nervous. She hoped that he would be in the same House as she was.

"_GRYFFINDOR!"_

"What?" Lucine gasped. _Oh no! We're not in the same House!_

Fred gave her a small smile, that she returned, and walked over to the Gryffindor table.

"Weasley, George." _Well, maybe he will be in my House...but I don't want to split the Twins up!_

"_GRYFFINDOR!" Or not..._

George walked over to his brother at the Gryffindor table. They both turned around and gave Lucine thumbs up and smiles.

_I'm not in the same House as my friends. I hope we'll be able to get along still and hang out._ Lucine thought.

* * *

Please review!


	3. Slytherin Common Room

A/N: So sorry this took so dang long! But thanks, thanks, thanks to HoodedSpellcaster for helping me to stop getting sidetracked...This chapter's for you! I know it's not as long as the previous ones, but the next ones will be much longer. We get to start classes soon!

* * *

Lucine just managed to keep her feelings inside and maintain a poker face. _I hope I'll be able to make some other friends who are pranksters as well..._she thought.

As Professor McGonagall took the stool and the Sorting Hat out of the Great Hall, Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Good evening, everyone," he said, "Welcome back to the new year, and welcome to the new students. Now, as I expect you're all hungry, dig in."

The plates and platters along the table magically filled with food, and the eager, hungry students dug in.

Lucine took some of the steak that was on the platter directly in front of her, as well as serving herself salad and cinnamon applesauce. Conversations erupted along the table. Lucine heard the surnames of several upstanding Wizarding families that her parents had been to some of the galas thrown in honour of their children.

One gala in particular had been for the Zabini's. Blaise was such a nice boy, and he was a good friend to Draco. Lucine was very protective of her younger cousin. He was also just the right amount of cute: young half-Italian (he was 7 years old at the time, so the gala was for his magical number 7 birthday), with dark brown eyes that he used to put the puppy dog face to full effect. She laughed at the memory of Draco and Blaise making twin puppy dog faces, brown and silvery-grey eyes big and pouting.

Lucine studied the teachers sitting at the head table. Sitting next to Dumbledore was a severe looking woman with her hair in a bun, who was Professor McGonagall. A few seats down sat Professor Snape, the Potions Master, whom she knew because he was Draco's godfather. In between Snape and McGonagall was a tiny professor with wild white and grey hair. On the other side of Dumbledore sat a man with dark brown hair and a burn on his face; he had salt-and-pepper hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. He was also missing his left arm. Next to him sat a squat witch with curly light brown fly-away hair. Next to the squat witch was a young woman with raven-black hair and dark blue robes. On the other side of Snape sat a lady with short spikey grey hair and yellow eyes. Along with a few other teachers on either side.

The meal soon finished, and Dumbledore stood up to address the students. "Welcome back to our returning students, and welcome to our new students. Just a few rules to lay down. New students should know that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that magic should not be used between classes in the corridors. Also, Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term, and any who are interested in playing for their House teams should contact Madame Hooch." At this he gestured to the witch with yellow eyes and spikey grey hair, who nodded. "And now, off to bed with you all. It has been a long day for all of us, and I'm sure you would all like some rest."

The prefects stood up at each table and called for the First Years to follow them. Lucine and her fellow First Years stood up and followed Megara and the boy who must be the other prefect out the doors of the Great Hall towards the entrance hall.

Lucine watched as Fred and George were led towards a set of huge stairs that led up off the right side of the entrance hall. Megara and the other prefect led her and her fellow First Years off to the left of the entrance hall, where they walked down a staircase that led deep into the school. Soon they came to a stretch of hallway where there wasn't anything on the wall.

"This is the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room. Password is _sanguine purus." _The wall melted away, showing a room filled with a greenish light. Tall windows showed fish and other creatures swimming about. _Wait...SWIMMING? _Lucine thought. Megara interrupted her train of thought. "As you can see, our Common Room is under the lake. Boys Dormitories are on your left, through that portrait of a Rattlesnake; Girls Dormitories are on your right, through the portrait of the King Cobra."

Lucine walked through the portrait of the King Cobra, and found that her bed was set up with dark emerald green drapes with silver accents. She changed into a pair of dark grey pajama bottoms with a white long-sleeved T-shirt, and climbed into her bed. Rolling over, she soon fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please review! Reviews mean the world to me (and feed my Muse, who is currently sulking because she's not getting enough sleep). HoodedSpellcaster: Thanks again for your messages!


	4. First Day of Classes, Part I

a/n: sorry for the delay of posting this. HoodedSpellcaster, you are awesome! anyways, since it's late where I am, I am posting part of the chapter and the rest of it will be up tomorrow because I'm going to fall asleep typing. Anyways, here you are! Please review!

* * *

Lucine sat down and started her letter home.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I made some new friends on the train. Their names are Fred and George Weasley. They are so funny and nice, and very similar to me. But they aren't in my House. They were sorted into Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin. I'm glad I'm in Slytherin, but I wish they were sorted into the same House as me. Anyways, I figured I would tell you where I was sorted, and I'll write next week!_

_Lots of love,_

_Lucine_

Lucine folded the letter and tied it to Flick's leg. Flick ruffled his feathers and took off. She watched his gorgeous white-and-gold body soar off towards her home.

_What time is it?_ She looked around for a clock and noticed one on the wall near the entrance portrait. It read 8:00. _Oh good. Breakfast._ Lucine stood up and walked over to her chest and pulled out her school uniform and a silver ribbon that she tied as a headband. She walked out of her dormitory and started walking up to the Great Hall. As she entered it, she made her way over to the Slytherin table and sat down. Lucine grabbed a cheese danish and poured a glass of milk. As she gulped down her breakfast, she noticed the Weasley twins enter the Great Hall. She quickly finished what she had and walked over to the Weasleys.

"Hey, Fred. Hey, George." Lucine said.

"Hey, Lucine." The twins chorused. "Lucine, meet us in the entrance hall next to the great marble staircase at midnight tonight." they said, under their breath. "We have some pranking to plan."

"You've got a deal." Lucine replied.

Megara passed out the schedules for the week at the end of breakfast. Lucine looked down at hers.

_Breakfast: 7:00-9:00am_

_Lunch: 12:00-1:30_

_Dinner: 6:00-8:00pm_

_Potions: Tuesday, Thursday. 9:30-11:30am_

_Transfiguration: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 9:30-10:30am_

_Charms: Tuesday, Thursday. 2:00-3:30pm_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 11:00am-12:00pm_

_Herbology: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 2:00-3:00pm_

_Astronomy: Monday, Wednesday, Friday. 9:00-10:00pm_

_Flying Lessons will be Thursdays at 4:00pm._

_Your classes will be with the Gryffindors, except for Herbology, which will be with Ravenclaw. Astronomy will be with all Houses._

It was signed by Professor McGonagall.

_Sweet! I get to go to class with Fred and George! We'll have so much fun!_


	5. First Day of Classes, Part II

_First I have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. Then I get to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts, and then Lunch and Herbology. After that I'm done until 9 o'clock tonight when I have Astronomy. _Lucine thought, as she headed back to her dorm to get the books she needed.

The classes passed in a blur for Lucine. She sat next to Fred and George in every class, except Herbology, which she had with the Ravenclaws. After Astronomy, she went back to her dorm to leave her stuff behind and to get ready for her rendezvous with Fred and George.

Lucine changed out of her school uniform and into a pair of black sweatpants and a dark grey long-sleeved T-shirt. She waited in her bed, pretending to be asleep until it was a quarter to midnight. After that, she got out of bed and walked out of her dorm into the Common Room. She looked around the dim room, and seeing nobody, walked over the entrance, and walked out the door.

Lucine knew she had to be careful while traipsing around the halls at night, especially since it was technically after curfew, which was at 10:30pm. She darted from shadow to shadow, grateful that she honed her talent for walking around without being noticed when she wanted to. When she finally got to the Entrance Hall, she hid in the shadows under the marble staircase, and waited for Fred and George to come.

A few minutes had passed when she heard faint footsteps on the staircase above her. _Good, they made it. _She thought, glad they weren't caught. Fred and George appeared in her line of sight, heads together, whispering, no doubt about various pranks to pull off. Lucine thought of all the pranks she had pulled in the past and some that she wanted to pull. She grinned, her smile very mischievous, the smile of one ready to pull some pranks, and whispered, "Psst! Under here!"

The twins turned, and pulled matching grins when they caught sight of Lucine.

"Lucine, are you-" Fred started.

"Ready for some-" George continued.

"Pranking?" the twins finished together.

Lucine grinned, knowing that the twins' method of speaking annoyed people, and made it that much easier to fool them and prank them. It was a brilliant method of distraction. "Well, of course I am. Are you?" she asked teasingly.

"Well, of course. Get ready for the pranking session to begin!" They responded.

The trio met under the staircase, which would soon become their regular place for meeting and planning their various pranks. While waiting for Fred and George to get there, Lucine had discovered a small door that led into a room that was completely under the staircase and into the wall. "Boys," she called, "we should meet under here! There is a room we will all fit in with plenty of room to spare." Fred and George agreed and they moved into the room.

"So I think the first prank we should pull should be at the beginning of next week. Just so the teachers can have a week of peace and quiet before all chaos breaks loose." George said.

"Aww, George, I never knew you cared for education. How sweet!" Fred and Lucine chorused, teasing him.

"However," Lucine continued, "that is an excellent idea. It will lure the teachers into a sense of false security, which we will break and keep them on their toes."

Fred nodded. "And we should try to recruit Peeves. From all the stories I've heard from my older brothers, he is quite the troublemaker, and would fit right in with us."

"Great idea. Now any ideas for the first prank?" Lucine asked, grinning because she knew there would be several.

"We should plant dung bombs near all the major classrooms." George suggested.

"We should drop dung bombs on Filch." Fred added.

"Or we could just drop them in one of the well-used hallways during a busy time, like here in the Entrance Hall on the way to lunch or something." Lucine changed, adding more details.

The twins agreed with Lucine and the plan was made. Now to get back to their Common Rooms before dawn...


End file.
